Обсуждение:Здравообеспечение
Препятствия на пути зачатия детей на Марсе Даже низкие дозы ионизирующего излучения способны уничтожить большинство незрелых яйцеклеток в организме самки. Еще одна опасность для будущих детей, в паспорте которых в графе "Место рождения" будет написано "Марс", заключается в том, чтобы космическая радиация не нанесла вред головному мозгу ребенка и не привела к тяжелым заболеваниям опорно-двигательного аппарата. Предварительные теоретические расчеты показывают, что доза радиации, которую мог бы получить ребенок при перелете на Марс в утробе матери, достаточна до получения умственной отсталости. Есть проблемы и для мужских половых клеток. Ученые говорят, что на сегодня есть подтверждения того, что радиационное излучение губительно сказывается на столовых клетках, которые позже служат основой для сперматозоидов. Ученые говорят, что дабы минимизировать ущерб от воздействия радиации, первые миссии с колонистами можно было бы отправлять не на Марс, а на его спутник Фобос, где естественный ландшафт усеян кратерами, выполняющими роль естественных экранов для радиации. С другой стороны, жители Фобоса столкнутся с другой проблемой - низкой гравитацией на спутнике Марса. А вот британские учёные предупреждают, что "земляне" на Марсе могут навредить Красной планете. Профилактика и гигиена в стоматологии Здоровье человека неразрывно связано с условиями быта, труда и отдыха. Следовательно, режим личной жизни, выполнение гигиенических требований, соблюдение определенных полезных советов является профилактикой различных заболеваний. Гигиена полости рта – важнейшее условие профилактики стоматологических заболеваний. Подходит, если есть: * желание сохранить здоровье зубов и десен надолго; * потребность общаться с другими людьми и часто улыбаться. Услуги: * удаление зубных отложений, в том числе зубного камня; * полировка зубов и пломб; * консультирование по индивидуальной гигиене (выбор зубной пасты, зубной щетки); * отбеливание зубов; * подбор средств для профилактики стоматологических заболеваний. ---- Ученые научили зубы лечить самих себя * Самозалечивание корпусов Категория:Здравообеспечение Горнолыжные тренажеры thumbКомпания «Горностай» впервые в СНГ запустила производство горнолыжных склонов для объектов недвижимости, особенность которых заключается в тренировочном процессе, максимально приближенного к реальным условиям. его аналоги широко используются в лыжных центрах и спортивных клубах по всему миру, применяются для разогрева и разминки спортсменов перед выходом на старт, более того, в странах Западной Европы, Канады, США , тренировки на подобных тренажерах, уже более 10 лет включены в обязательную программу подготовки Олимпийских сборных. Инвестиции в базовый клуб: 300-350 тыс Евро. Познакомиться с бизнесом и сделать собственные расчеты и выводы Ранозаживление * Чудо-гель, мгновенно заживляющий раны Журнал "Авиакосмическая и экологическая медицина" , 2010. Т. 44. № 1-6 Обзоры Буравкова Л.Б., Андреева Е.Р., Жамбалова А.П., Романов Ю.А. Гемопоэзиндуцирующее микроокружение: роль кислорода и стромальных клеток, № 5 (3) Экспериментальные и общетеоретические исследования Ананьев В.Н., Мирюк М.Н., Ананьев Г.В. Адренореактивность артерий на нейромедиаторы и селективные адреномиметики после однократного действия холода, № 6 (36) Антонов А.А., Ершова Т.А. Эффект сеансов адаптивного биоуправления на показатели моделируемой деятельности в условиях 105-суточной изоляции, № 4 (17) Атякшин Д.А., Быков Э.Г., Ильин Е.А., Пашков А.Н. Содержание РНК в гепатоцитах монгольских песчанок после полета на космическом аппарате "Фотон-М3", № 3 (28) Атякшин Д.А., Быков Э.Г., Ильин Е.А., Пашков А.Н. Состояние интерстиция печени монгольских песчанок после полета на космическом аппарате "Фотон-М3", № 6 (18) Атякшин Д.А., Ильин Е.А., Пашков А.Н. Морфофункциональное состояние ядерного аппарата гепатоцитов монгольских песчанок после полета на космическом аппарате "Фотон-М3", № 2 (29) Бабоша А.В., Комарова Г.И. Совместное действие зеатина и перекиси водорода на рост проростков рапса и томатов применительно к условиям биологических систем жизнеобеспечения, № 3 (46) Батищева Г.А., Чернов Ю.Н., Солдатов С.К., Гончарова Н.Ю., Хоменко М.Н. Влияние профессиональной деятельности летчиков на адаптационный характер гемодинамических реакций при пассивной ортостатической пробе, № 1 (26) Беркович Ю.А., Доронина Н.В., Федоров Д.Н., Мухамедиева Л.Н., Микос К.Н., Кривобок Н.М., Смолянин В.Г., Смолянина С.О., Шантурин Н.А. Влияние ассоциированных с растениями метилотрофных бактерий на динамику концентрации метана и метанола в атмосфере герметичной камеры, № 1 (54) Бубеев Ю.А., Ушаков И.Б., Квасовец С.В., Иванов А.В., Кальманов А.С. Неосознаваемые компоненты психофизиологических реакций в эксперименте со 105-суточной изоляцией, № 4 (11) Буйлов С.П., Воронков Ю.И., Скедина М.А., Степанова Г.П. Изучение влияния 105-суточной изоляции в гермообъеме на функциональное состояние сердечно-сосудистой системы испытателей-добровольцев, № 4 (27) Виноходова А.Г., Гущин В.И., Еськов К.Н., Хананашвили М.М. Психологический отбор и оптимизация межличностного взаимодействия в эксперименте со 105-суточной изоляцией, № 4 (5) Вихлянцев И.М., Терентьева А.В., Балтина Т.В., Поддубная З.А. Влияние вибростимуляции опорных зон стопы крысы, а также опорной нагрузки на содержание N2A-изоформы и Т2-фрагмента тайтина в m. soleus в условиях моделируемой микрогравитации, № 2 (45) Ворожцова С.В., Шафиркин А.В., Федоренко Б.С. Особенности развития поражения и восстановления в системе клеточного обновления эпителия роговицы мышей после воздействия гамма-излучения, ускоренных ионов гелия и углерода, № 6 (3) Восканян К.Ш., Ворожцова С.В., Абросимова А.Н., Мицын Г.В., Гаевский В.Н., Шипулин К.Н. Модификация воздействия гамма-излучения на уровень гемоглобина и лейкоцитов периферической крови и кариоцитов костного мозга мышей лазерным излучением красной спектральной области, № 5 (33) Гегенава А.В., Марданов Р.Г., Родионова Т.А., Батов А.Б., Осипов Г.А. Оценка влияния 105-суточной изоляции в герметично замкнутом пространстве на микрофлору кожных покровов человека с использованием метода хроматомасс-спектрометрии, № 4 (46) Делоне Н.Л., Беркович Ю.А., Соловьев А.А., Большакова Л.С., Смолянина С.О., Зяблова Н.В. Влияние вибрационной обработки семян на рост и развитие пшеницы, № 6 (31) Зобова Л.Н., Миллер Н.В., Бадаква А.М. Влияние 7-суточной "сухой" иммерсии на механизмы генерации саккадических движений глаз, № 1 (32) Зобова Л.Н., Миллер Н.В., Бадаква А.М. Влияние механической стимуляции опорных зон стоп во время 7-суточной "сухой" иммерсии на изменения кинематики саккады глаз, вызванные иммерсией, № 2 (49) Иванова С.М., Моруков Б.В., Ярлыкова Ю.В., Лабецкая О.И., Левина А.А. Морфофункциональные свойства клеток красной крови и интенсивности эритропоэза при 105-суточной изоляции, № 4 (35) Ильин В.К., Батов А.Б., Новикова Н.Д., Мухамедиева Л.Н., Поддубко С.В., Гегенава А.В., Марданов Р.Г., Соловьева З.О., Скедина М.А. Микрофлора человека в условиях применения аутопробиотиков на основе Enterococcus faecium при 105-суточной изоляции, № 4 (52) Ильин В.К., Ленцнер А.А., Смирнов С.К. Анализ видового и количественного состава лактобацилл, выделенных у человека в эксперименте с 300-суточной изоляцией, № 3 (38) Карташов Д.А., Петров В.М., Коломенский А.В., Акатов Ю.А., Шуршаков В.А. Дозы космической радиации в антропоморфном фантоме космического эксперимента "Матрешка-Р" и в скафандре "Орлан-М" при внекорабельной деятельности, № 2 (3) Ковров Г.В., Русакова И.М., Шварков С.Б., Посохов С.И., Посохов С.С., Пономарева И.П. Особенности цикла "сон - бодрствование" в условиях 105-суточной изоляции, № 4 (23) Комарова Г.И., Бабоша А.В. Многофазный характер зависимости роста корня и гипокотиля проростков рапса от концентрации зеатина и тидиазурона применительно к условиям биологических систем жизнеобеспечения, № 2 (61) Кравцова В.В., Огнева И.В., Алтаева Э.Г., Разговорова И.А., Тяпкина О.В., Никольский Е.Е., Шенкман Б.С., Кривой И.И. Электрогенная активность Na-K-АТФазы и содержание ионов кальция в волокнах m. soleus крысы и монгольской песчанки при моделировании гравитационной разгрузки, № 2 (35) Левинских М.А., Нефедова Е.Л., Дерендяева Т.А., Новикова Н.Д., Сычев В.Н. Влияние теплового шока на устойчивость семян, № 3 (51) Левинских М.А., Сычев В.Н., Гущин В.И., Кареткин А.Г., Сигналова О.Б., Дерендяева Т.А., Нефедова Е.Л., Поддубко С.В., Подольский И.Г., Михайлов Н.И. Оранжерея в составе системы жизнеобеспечения эксперимента со 105-суточной изоляцией: биологические, технологические и психологические аспекты, № 4 (57) Марданов Р.Г., Орлов О.И., Маркин А.А., Царьков Д.С., Мухамедиева Л.Н. Исследование молекулярных маркеров окислительного стресса в выдыхаемом воздухе здорового человека, № 6 (44) Маркин А.А., Журавлева О.А., Моруков Б.В., Заболотская И.В., Вострикова Л.В. Гомеостатические реакции организма человека при воздействии условий 105-суточной изоляции, № 4 (31) Мельников В.Н., Комлягина Т.Г., Речкина С.Ю., Кривощеков С.Г. Влияние солнечной активности на эластические свойства плечевой артерии и кровоток в мышцах предплечья у людей, № 2 (55) Миллер Т.Ф., Саенко И.В., Попов Д.В., Виноградова О.Л., Козловская И.Б. Влияние безопорности и стимуляции опорных зон стоп на характеристики поперечной жесткости и электромиограммы покоя мышц голени в условиях семисуточной иммерсии, № 6 (13) Митрикас В.Г. Радиационное воздействие на космонавтов при осуществлении внекорабельной деятельности в 2008-2009 годах, № 3 (3) Моруков Б.В., Демин Е.П., Васильева Г.Ю. Эксперимент со 105-суточной изоляцией, моделирующий элементы межпланетной экспедиции к Марсу: задачи, объем и структура исследований, № 4 (3) Моруков Б.В., Рыкова М.П., Антропова Е.Н., Берендеева Т.А., Пономарев С.А. Состояние системы иммунитета человека в условиях 105-суточной изоляции в гермообъекте с искусственной средой обитания, № 4 (39) Мотин В.Г., Яснецов В.В. К механизму противоукачивающего действия мексидола, № 1 (64) Найдина В.П., Воробьев В.Е., Пепеляев Ю.В., Репенкова Л.Г., Буравкова Л.Б. Изменения состава липидов в плазме и мембранах эритроцитов человека при воздействии оксибутирата натрия и нормобарической гипероксии в условиях антиортостатической гипокинезии, № 1 (59) Носков В.Б., Ларина И.М., Ничипорук И.А., Пастушкова Л.Х., Васильева Г.Ю. Оценка синтетического антидиуретического гормона как средства коррекции после антиортостатической гипокинезии, № 3 (32) Оганов В.С., Баранов В.С., Кабицкая О.Е., Новиков В.Е., Бакулин А.В., Москаленко М.В., Асеев М.В., Войтулевич Л.В. Анализ полиморфизма генов костного метаболизма и оценка риска развития остеопении у космонавтов, № 3 (18) Панфилов В.Е., Гурфинкель В.С. Биомеханические особенности взаимодействия человека и скафандра, № 2 (22) Парамонов Д.В., Трофимов В.И., Алексашкин С.Н., Хамидуллина Н.М., Новикова Н.Д., Дешевая Е.А., Поликарпов Н.А. Радиационная стерилизация элементов конструкции спускаемого на Марс аппарата - мини-метеорологической станции, № 2 (9) Пахарукова Н.А., Пастушкова Л.Х., Cамарин Г.И., Почуев В.И., Моруков Б.В., Ларина И.М. Прямое протеомное профилирование сыворотки крови космонавтов после длительных космических полетов, № 5 (16) Поликарпов Н.А., Новикова Н.Д., Вальяно Г.Е., Василяк Л.М., Климовский И.И., Печеркин В.Я. Влияние наночастиц углерода на жизнеспособность микроорганизмов различных видов, № 6 (40) Поликарпов Н.А., Шашковский С.Г., Гольдштейн Я.А., Новикова Н.Д., Дешевая Е.А., Архипов В.П., Желаев И.А. Применение импульсных плазменно-оптических ультрафиолетовых технологий для обеспечения микробиологической безопасности среды обитания космических станций, № 1 (40) Простяков И.В., Моруков Б.В., Моруков И.Б. Динамика изменений минеральной плотности и структурной организации костной ткани космонавтов после космического полета продолжительностью 6 месяцев, № 3 (24) Простяков И.В., Моруков Б.В., Моруков И.Б., Логинов В.И. Исследование эффективности золедроната для предотвращения остеопении в модельном эксперименте с вывешиванием, № 6 (22) Рылова Ю.В., Андреева Е.Р., Буравкова Л.Б. Пролиферация и метаболический статус мезенхимальных стромальных клеток из жировой ткани при различном содержании кислорода в среде культивирования, № 5 (38) Солдатов С.К., Зинкин В.Н., Бухтияров И.В., Шешегов П.М., Миронов В.Г., Россельс А.В., Жаров Е.В. Критерии шумовой патологии у авиационных специалистов и их прогностическая значимость, № 2 (18) Солонин Ю.Г., Марков А.Л., Бойко Е.Р. Результаты годового медико-экологического мониторинга жителей Севера России, № 4 (62) Солопов А.И., Горбанева Е.П., Власов А.А., Воскресенский С.А. Функциональные реакции организма человека на регламентацию дыхания различными способами, № 5 (28) Степанова Г.П., Скедина М.А., Дегтеренкова Н.В., Воронков Ю.И. Исследование адаптации сердечно-сосудистой системы при постуральной ортостатической пробе в процессе отбора спецконтингента, № 2 (14) Трифонова О.П., Пастушкова Л.Х., Саменкова Н.Ф., Пятницкий М.А., Карузина И.И., Лисица А.В., Ларина И.М. Изменение белкового состава плазмы крови в эксперименте с 7-суточной "сухой" иммерсией, № 5 (24) Турчанинова В.Ф., Алферова И.В., Криволапов В.В. Некоторые аспекты сравнительного анализа гемодинамических реакций на воздействие ОДНТ у космонавтов различных возрастных групп, № 1 (20) Турчанинова В.Ф., Алферова И.В., Криволапов В.В., Лямин В.Р., Беляев А.П. Зависимость функционального состояния системы кровообращения от возраста космонавтов по результатам проб с физической нагрузкой на велоэргометре, № 5 (8) Ударцева О.О., Андреева Е.Р., Буравкова Л.Б., Тарарак Э.М. Изучение цитотоксических эффектов фотодинамического воздействия на макрофаги in vitro, № 5 (42) Ушакова С.А., Тихомиров А.А., Величко В.В., Головко Т.Г., Табаленкова Г.Н., Захожий И.Г., Матусевич В.В. Сравнительная оценка продуктивности некоторых зеленных культур, возможных представителей звена высших растений биорегенеративных систем жизнеобеспечения, № 3 (42) Федоренко Б.С., Снигирева Г.П., Иванов А.А. Цитогенетический анализ лимфоцитов крови космонавтов при действии малых доз космического излучения и его место в клинико-физиологическом мониторинге здоровья, № 3 (9) Цетлин В.В. Исследование реакции воды на вариации космофизических и геофизических факторов окружающего пространства, № 6 (26) Цыбуля Н.В., Фершалова Т.Д., Якимова Ю.Л. Изучение антимикробной активности некоторых видов рода Begonia L., перспективных для фитодизайна, № 1 (47) Черных И.В., Лягушин В.И., Акатов Ю.А., Архангельский В.В., Петров В.М., Шуршаков В.А., Машрафи Р., Гарроу К., Инг Х., Смит М., Томи Л. Результаты измерения дозы нейтронов внутри российского сегмента Международной космической станции в эксперименте "Матрешка-Р" с использованием пузырьковых детекторов, № 3 (12) Шапошников Е.А., Мякишева Ю.В., Еськов К.Н., Лаврентьева И.Н., Никифоров И.А. Тревожность как фактор риска антропогенных нарушений профессиональной деятельности (типологические и коррекционно-профилактические аспекты), № 6 (8) Шафиркин А.В., Коломенский А.В., Митрикас В.Г., Петров В.М. Дозовые нагрузки и величины радиационного риска для космонавтов при экспедиции к Марсу на основе реальных конструкторских разработок марсианского корабля, № 1 (5) Шашков В.С., Ефимов В.И., Васин М.В., Антипов В.В., Илюхин А.В., Власов П.А., Карсанова С.К., Григорьев Ю.Г., Ушаков И.Б. Индралин как новый эффективный радиопротектор при воздействии протонов высоких энергий, № 1 (15) Шумилина Г.А., Соловьева З.О., Шумилина И.В., Ильин В.К. Изучение эффективности санитарно-гигиенического обеспечения в условиях 105-суточной изоляции, № 1 (50) Яснецов В.В., Правдивцев В.А., Мотин В.Г., Карсанова С.К., Иванов Ю.В. Влияние различных нейромедиаторов и регуляторных пептидов на импульсную активность нейронов I вестибулярной зоны коры большого мозга, № 2 (53) Яснецов Вик.В., Иванов Ю.В., Карсанова С.К., Чельная Н.А., Скачилова С.Я., Савина Н.В., Соловьев Н.А., Филипенко Т.В., Лукьянов В.Н. Исследование противогипоксического действия производных 3-гидроксипиридина у животных с некоторыми видами экспериментальной патологии, № 3 (57) Coupe M., Custaud M.-A., Funtova I.I., Baevsky R.M., Gharib C., Gauquelin-Koch G., Fortrat J.O. Cardiovascular response to low body negative pressure aboard Mir space station, № 5 (13) Custaud M.-A., Misbah Ch. Intricate dynamics of red blood cells: towards a bottom-up approach of blood flow and application to microgravity, № 5 (20) Lian-wen Sun, Chao Wang, Tian Xie, Fang Pu, Yao Sun, Yu-bo Fan. Body-weight distribution on forelimbs in rat tail-suspension model, № 1 (37) Методики Горгиладзе Г.И., Короткова Е.В., Кузнецова Е.Е., Мухамедиева Л.Н., Бегров В.В., Пепеляев Ю.В. Аппаратура для проведения биологических экспериментов с улитками на пилотируемых орбитальных станциях, № 3 (61) Климарев С.И., Канатова Г.В. СВЧ-установка для обеззараживания и нагрева питьевой воды в СЖО, № 6 (59) Супрунова Ю.В., Зарубина К.В., Поддубко С.В., Новикова Н.Д. Экспериментальное обоснование нового экспресс-метода микробиологического контроля за состоянием внутренних поверхностей герметично замкнутого объекта в эксперименте со 105-суточной изоляцией, № 6 (48) Смирнов Ю.И., Пахомова А.А. Разработка алгоритма расчета и методики обеспечения токсикологической безопасности первого входа экипажа в модули на орбите, № 6 (55) Краткие сообщения Баранов В.С., Чернецкий А.Д. Многоцелевой зонд для подводных исследований экологической обстановки морской акватории, № 2 (66) Дёмин А.В., Дьяченко А.И., Иванов А.И. Потребление кислорода человеком в покое на разных высотах Эльбруса, № 3 (68) Константинова Н.А., Буравкова Л.Б., Мануилова Е.С., Арсеньева Е.Л., Гривенников И.А. Влияние клиностатирования на нейрональную дифференцировку эмбриональных стволовых клеток мыши линии R1, № 3 (65) Кузичкин Д.С., Маркин А.А., Моруков Б.В. Показатели системы гомеостаза после длительных космических полетов, № 2 (68) Потапов М.Г., Доценко В.И., Ковалева А.А., Клишин Г.Ю., Костромин В.Н., Скедина М.А., Стелинговский К.В., Митрофанов А.А. Нейрофизиологические механизмы изменения психофизиологического состояния человека при 105-суточной изоляции в гермообъеме, № 6 (62) Смирнов А.А., Сахарова Н.Ю., Вихлянцева Е.Ф., Савинцева И.В., Гаврилюк Б.К. Выявление зеленого флуоресцентного белка в раннем эмбриогенекзе мышей линии С57ВI/6-Tgn(ACTbEGFP)10sb/J, № 6 (65) Delaunay J., Valyushkina M., Andreeva E. Cultivation of rat adipose derived mesenchymal stem cells under reduced oxygen tension, № 5 (47) Lenoir V., Pakharukova N.A., Pastushkova L.Kh., Coupe M., Custaud M.A., Larina I.M. Reproducibility of weak anion exchange (WAX) magnetic beads serum fractionation in proteomic studies, № 5 (45) Рецензии Васин М.В. И.В.Иванов. Исходная реактивность организма и радиационные воздействия в малых дозах. М.: Изд-во РМАПО, 2010. 272 с., № 5 (62) Пухов В.А. Н.Г.Даренская, И.Б.Ушаков, И.В.Иванов, А.В.Иванченко, Т.А.Насонова. От эксперимента на животных - к человеку: поиски и решение. Воронеж: Научная книга, 2010. 237 с., № 5 (64) Ушаков И.Б. А.В.Шафиркин, Ю.Г.Григорьев. Межпланетные и орбитальные космические полеты. Радиационный риск для космонавтов (радиобиологическое обоснование). М.: Экономика, 2009. 639 с., № 1 (66) Яснецов В.В. И.Н.Тюренков, В.Н.Перфилова. Кардиоваскулярные и кардиопротекторные свойства ГАМК и ее аналогов. Волгоград: Изд. ВолГМУ, 2008. 204 с., № 1 (69) Хроника и информация Журня Л.Л. XXII конгресс Ассоциации участников космических полетов, № 1 (75) Егоров А.Д., Шипов А.А., Козловская И.Б. Первые результаты российских физиологических исследований на Международной космической станции (по опубликованным материалам), № 5 (56) Меденков А.А., Фетисова Н.Л. Психофизиологические возможности человека в авиации и космонавтике (по материалам конференции), № 5 (50) Незами А. Врачебно-летная экспертиза в гражданской авиации, № 5 (59) Синяк Ю.Е. Первый Международный симпозиум по "бездейтериевой" воде, № 4 (66) Письма в редакцию Яргин С.В. Радиопротекторные свойства "легкой" воды: достоверность под сомнением, № 2 (69) См. также * Самозалечивание корпусов